


Doctor and Professor

by jajafilm



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jackson meets River, Lecture, Meeting, Mysterious, University, before the plot in the Stargate series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: A short story about a meeting between Dr. Jackson and Professor Song.
Relationships: River Song & Daniel Jackson
Kudos: 13





	Doctor and Professor

#  Doctor and Professor

“Yes, it sounds really absurd, but we cannot just ignore the obvious clear facts, just for some of our prejudices,” Dr. Daniel Jackson finished his lecture, and the few people who was into the hall began to pack their things in bags with slight disappointment.

Daniel frowned. When he began his lecture, the hall was full, but over time, the hall became depopulated. People weren't yet ready for history on the scale of the entire universe. He sighed and began the same activity as his listeners.

“That was extremely interesting lecture. It is truly incredible what archeology can offer us, what evidence and truths not only about our past, but also about our present reality,” one of the few listeners who followed and endured even came after him. But Daniel didn't even look at her. He knew very well, that all experts laugh at his theories and only weirdos, fans of science fiction and occult sciences attend his lectures.

“That is very kind of you; unfortunately world scientists don't share your opinion. This was my last lecture, they won't let me others,” Daniel said bitterly. “And to tell you the truth, I don't even mood for it already,” he admitted.

“Don't give up, Dr. Daniel Jackson. The world's scientists are a bunch of idiots in nice suits; they know nothing about space and time.” The woman tried to soothe him, or not? She addressed him by name. She certainly knew his name, because he always introduced himself, when he had a lecture... But now that he was thinking about it, he realized that this time he probably forgot about it. How could she know his name, she goes out to his lectures repeatedly? She spoke with a slight strange accent that was hard to identify for him either, but if he had to guess, it was most like the British one. Christ, who would come here so far, just for a stupid lecture?

Daniel finally looked up at the woman he was talking to. She was tall, athletic, and a little older than himself, with a huge curly pale blond mane of hair and a treacherous wide smile that formed full lips accentuated with aggressive lipstick.

“Don't give up,” she repeated. “There will come a time when you will get a chance, and if you grab it right, you will become the greatest known expert on space and archeology among humans.” That was a strange wording: “among humans”. As if there were other space experts who aren't human. Moreover, the idea was really absurd. Daniel shook his head.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” he became more interested in his strange listener.

“Professor River Song,” she introduced herself and shook his hand. A professor, a professor, an educated woman, and she doesn't think he's crazy?!

“Nice to meet you,” he replied confusedly.

“I'm very pleased to meet you too,” she laughed and then left.

It was a very strange meeting, but it was also the first time that one of his colleagues had trusted him and believed in his theory. Less than half a year later, he heard about the Stargate for the first time. A lot has changed in those few years, but Daniel Jackson never forgot the woman, though later when he remembered her, he came to the conclusion that maybe she wasn't human.


End file.
